Problem: $ {3.478 \div 37 = ?} $
Solution: ${.}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{347}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${347}\div37={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{14}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{148}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${148}\div37={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {3.478 \div 37 = 0.094} $